


Lustful Secrets

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Assjob, Body Writing, F/M, Footjob, Nipplefucking, Yoga sex, face fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Commission for irateking on Tumblr revolving around Jaune fucking Rin, Moon, and Eve.





	Lustful Secrets

Jaune Arc.

Team leader of JNPR.

Friend to team RWBY.

And unknown to the girls he spends his time with…

Hard dom during sex.

Jaune Arc may not look the part, but he often spends his evenings in downtown Vale when he isn’t with his time and often goes to relieve his stress on girls in clubs, much to their enjoyment as he ruins them.

Jaune made sure to never let the people at Beacon know what he did for stress relief, and while he did get some relief from training, being surrounded by all of these beautiful women was throwing his sex drive into overdrive.

It wasn’t all that long ago, about a day or two ago, that Jaune was feeling a nearly desperate need to go out to the club he frequents and get laid as he had seen Yang and Blake play fighting and got a more than generous view of their asses during the brawl.

And while he wasn’t one to get aroused by this as he was no virgin, he has been feeling extremely pent up as he hasn’t had sex in the past two weeks due to both assignments and missions, making that day the best day to go out since the semester was coming to a close and earlier that day, he had finished his last exam.

Right after he finished his exam, he bolted out of the hall where everyone else was and went right to the bullhead yard in order to go down to Vale, but he failed to notice that Rin had been following him the entire time, using her semblance to hide herself.

It took about a solid half hour of following before Jaune finally lead Rin to the club he went to frequently, a place called ‘Studs’, and according to the sign on the outside, it was ‘Home of the Whores’, making Rin look at it oddly before she walked in, not entirely sure of what she was going to find, but was determined to see what Jaune was doing.

It didn’t take long for Rin to find Jaune as he made his way into a room with the name ‘Kendra’ on a sign above it, Rin not entirely sure why the sign had a woman’s name on it, but she could only assume that woman inside owned the room and possibly the establishment she was in.

Either way, Rin knew that Jaune was being intimate with the woman inside the room, but something compelled her to try and see what was going on inside, trying to get an understanding as to why Jaune came her so often, the place acting as a tertiary home for the Arc male.

So, since there were no windows into the room, Rin found her way into the bathroom and was able to fit her body into the ventilation shafts, albeit with some trouble as her rather ample bust and rear made it difficult to get inside and move about.

However, with enough effort, Rin made it inside and found her way over to the room where Jaune was with this ‘Kendra’ woman, and when she looked through the vent, her jaw nearly dropped.

She saw Jaune not having sex with, not even fucking, but plowing this Kendra woman, and from the screams she was making, she was absolutely loving every second of it.

Rin didn’t know what to make of this situation.

She was so confused to see possibly the most harmless and kind soul in all of Beacon Academy absolutely ruining this woman, making her scream out in pleasure and write beneath him as his apparent foot-long cock.

Rin didn’t know what to do.

To leave.

To stay.

To watch and masturbate?

She had no idea.

But she did know this…

She needed a taste of what Jaune had, since she could feel her pussy becoming wet from the mere sight of Jaune fucking another woman, making Rin wonder if Jaune would treat her like that…

And whether or not she would enjoy it as much as ‘Kendra’ apparently did.

She also quickly pulled out her scroll and record some of this for… later use.

It took about three hours of Jaune fucking Kendra to satisfy Jaune and make him leave, but even then, he was still hard, meaning it was more for Kendra’s sake than his own, finally opening a window for Rin to make her way out of the ventilation system and make it outside.

To say Rin was shocked at how long Jaune can last in bed would be an understatement, and only increased her curiosity, and the growing heat between her thighs.

After she saw Jaune leave the club and begin to make his way back to Beacon, Rin took a different bullhead and beat him to their room and made it appear as though she were asleep due to the incredibly late hour of which Jaune returned.

All the while she planned out how she would confront Jaune about his… excursion as she masturbated to the sounds of ‘Kendra’s’ screams.

XXXX

“Hey, Rin, I you know I appreciate you offering to help me train, but what does yoga have to do with anything?” Jaune asked as Rin lead him into the private Yoga room that she had booked out for about 5 hours, the blond opening the door and walking in, Rin walking in behind him.

“To become a more competent fighter, Jaune, you need to understand your body, and its limits, and Yoga is perfect for learning them and in the future pushing them, all the way to their limits,” Rin said in a tone that slightly put Jaune off for a second, making him look at the busty, well-rounded team member of his for a moment before shaking his head and putting down his Yoga mat.

“Yeah, I guess that’s true,” Jaune nodded as he looked at Rin again, who he swore was wearing not only the tightest pair of yoga pants in order to show off her ass, but also the tightest top she could find to show off her ample bust.

In fact, they were so tight, Jaune could see her nipples, making him look away before a familiar heat began to rise in his core, refocusing himself to the task at hand.

“Alright, so where did you want to begin?” Jaune asked, looking down at his mat, the Arc using his foot to flatten out the mat, seeing on the mirrors on the wall that Rin was currently bent over on her hands doing the same, her ample posterior jiggling slightly with each motion she made.

“Well, first we need to do some basic stretches, to warm up,” Rin said as she stood back up and walked onto her flattened mat.

“Just watch me, Jaune, and follow my lead,” Rin said with a smile as she walked onto her mat, Jaune followed and watched as Rin placed both of her hands at her sides, Jaune did the same.

“Now, raise your arms slowly and inhale, that’ll help you with your breathing,” Rin said as she slowly raised her arms, her arms pushing her ample bust inwards, smushing them together, Rin smirking slightly in her head as she could feel Jaune’s eyes on her bust, the many mirrors in the room made sure of that even if he wasn’t directly looking at them.

“That’s it, Jaune, reach all the way up!” Rin said as she reached up as high as she could and even went moved her feet slightly, giving her tits and ass a slight jiggle, making Jaune’s eyes widen slightly.

“And now when you bring your arms down, breathe out and go all the way down and touch your toes,” Rin said as she did just that, easily folding her body over, her tits squishing against her lower body as she bent over.

Jaune did his best to keep himself focused on what he was doing, but seeing Rin’s ass in the air and her tits being pressed up against herself was simply too enticing.

“Are you alright, Jaune? You aren’t bending over that far, and I know you’re more flexible than this,” Rin said as she looked at Jaune, the blond moving his eyes up to meet hers.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just feeling a bit sore,” Jaune said, trying to move on quickly, but Rin smirked, an idea flying into her head.

“Stay right there, Jaune, let me help you with that,” Rin said, walking up behind Jaune, making the blond look away, and before he knew it, he could feel Rin’s soft tits press up against his back and lightly push him down further.

“Jaune~, I’ve been meaning to ask you something~,” Rin said in a slightly sultrier tone, Jaune immediately recognizing this tone of voice, as he only ever heard it from the women he met during his excursions.

“Yeah, what is it?” Jaune asked, trying to hold back his currently rising erection.

“Do you think I’m sexy~?” Rin asked in a sultry tone, making Jaune’s eyes widen and his cock pulse.

“R-Rin, what’re you-gah!” Jaune groaned as he felt Rin’s hand glide down his toned body and land on the tip of his cock.

“I followed you the other night and saw you fucking this ‘Kendra’ woman, and I must say, it was extremely hot~, made me want a piece of you~, to see if I could last as long if not longer than she did~. Or see who screams louder~,” Rin said, beginning to slowly stroke his now rock-hard cock from within the confines of his pants, flowing down the side of his thigh, making a sizable bulge.

“So, I’ll ask you again~, do you think I’m sexy~?” Rin asked, but before she could get an answer, Jaune flipped her over and pinned her to the ground beneath him, making Rin laugh in a cheeky tone, feeling the heat emanating off of Jaune’s body as his crotch was now directly above hers as his face was mere centimeters away from hers as well.

“Do you even really need me to answer that?” Jaune asked in a husky tone as he loomed above Rin’s pinned body, making her breath hitch and small blush appear on her face from seeing Jaune in such a new manner up close and very personal.

“With such a fat ass like this!” Jaune said, moving his hand down and grabbing Rin’s supple rear, making a guttural moan escape her lips, her blush intensifying.

“And these huge tits!” Jaune said, moving his hand again and using it to grip Rin’s impressive bust, making her bite her bottom lip and moan even deeper.

“Asking me if you’re sexy, is really fucking pointless, but here’s a better question, what do you want me to do to you?” Jaune asked, seeing that Rin was almost painfully horny, and she was all over him, just begging to be fucked.

“Fuck me~! I want you to fuck me~! I want to feel your cock inside of me~! I felt the bulge in your pants and know your cock is fucking huge~! I want you to fuck me in one of my yoga poses and fill me with your cum~!” Rin begged as she stared into Jaune’s dominant eyes, her pussy absolutely burning with lust.

Jaune smirked as he saw Rin writhe beneath him, reminding him of all the times some woman at the club would do that when he began, it never failed to get him raring to go.

“Get in your position, and then we can get down to business,” Jaune said in a husky tone, making Rin immediately get up off of the ground and quickly assumed the position she wanted.

Rin laid down on her side, and raised her left leg, exposing her dripping cunt, a small, but growing, wet spot appeared on her grey yoga pants, making Jaune smirk.

“You’re so wet,” Jaune said as he approached her, removing his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on him, his fully erect cock straining the fabric of his underwear, making Rin’s eyes widen as she realized how much larger his cock was in person than seeing it from a distance.

“Let’s get a better look at your pussy, shall we?” Jaune asked rhetorically as he grabbed the base of Rin’s yoga pants and with one hand tore a massive hole in her clothes, making her yelp slightly, feeling the air hit her panty-clad pussy.

“Oh, yeah, this is a virgin cunt!” Jaune said as he ran his hand up and along Rin’s supple pussy lips through her panties, a dark stain on the underwear from her lust leaking out of her. Jaune’s motion made her moan softly as she felt his palm run over top of her clit, the feeling alone nearly sending her over the edge.

“Now that you’ve shown me your pussy, let me give you a nice good look at my cock,” Jaune said with a smirk as he placed a hand on his boxers, and in one motion tore his boxers off, making Rin’s eyes widen in shock as she was now face-to-face with the foot of cock that Jaune kept between his legs.

“Oh, my Oum~!” Rin said, feeling herself have a small orgasm from the sheer sight of Jaune’s bitch-breaker of a cock, Rin’s entire slender form shuddering as she felt goosebumps run up her body, Jaune smirking as he felt her body shake.

“Impressive, isn’t it? From that reaction, I bet you can’t wait to have it inside of you, pulling you apart,” Jaune said in a husky tone as he used his fully erect cock to move Rin’s panties and gain a clear line of sight towards her pristine, untouched pussy.

“Yes~! Fuck me~!! Fill me up with your cock~!! I can’t wait to feel it inside of me~!! Take my virginity, Jaune~!! I want to be yours~!!” Rin moaned out as she felt the mere tip of Jaune’s cock begin to push itself into Rin’s pussy, making her grit her teeth and throw her head back as she felt Jaune’s cock spread her lower lips apart, getting her love juice all over it as it entered her.

“When you put it like that, how… can I… refuse!!” Jaune roared as he shot his hips forward, hilting his cock inside of Rin’s pussy, the tip of his cock ramming into the back of her womb and his girthy shaft spreading her pussy apart to an incredible degree, making Rin groan and see stars from that thrust alone.

Needless to say, from just that lone thrust, Rin moaned and then came all over Jaune’s cock, making him smirk.

“Cumming from just one thrust? You must have been really wanting this cock, haven’t you?” Jaune asked as he yanked his hips back nearly taking his cock out of Rin’s pussy before shooting his hips forward again and forcing his cock back inside of Rin’s pussy again, making her scream to the heavens.

“IT’S SO BIG~!! IT’S SO FUCKING BIG~!! IT FEELS LIKE I’M BEING TORN APART, BUT IT FEELS SO GOOOOD~!!” Rin moaned out, her eyes crossing and teeth gritting as she felt Jaune’s hips begin to thrust back and forth in a rhythmic manner, the loud sound of wet slapping reverberating throughout the room as Jaune forced his cock in and out of Rin’s regal cunt, making the woman moan and scream as she felt his cock pummel her insides with his foot of cock.

Jaune smirked as he watched Rin’s face go from the calm face he always knew to one of pure fucked-stupid bliss, the blond gripping the thigh that was slung over his shoulder and using it to fuck Rin even harder, much to her own vocal enjoyment.

“OHHHHHH~!! THAT’S IT~!! FASTER, JAUNE~!! FASTER~!! BY THE GODS~!! YOUR COCK IS WRECKING MY PUSSY~!! IT’S LIKE A THICK, VEINY BASEBALL BAT~!! OH, FUUUUUCK~!!” Rin bellowed as she writhed beneath Jaune the blond enjoying her reaction.

Jaune’s eyes fell onto her swaying melons she called breasts, and without wasting a moment, Jaune reached forward and grabbed her sports-bra-clad chest, making Rin yelp from the sudden additional stimulation.

“Do you like it when I play with these fat, teasing tits of yours, don’t you, slut?” Jaune asked as he gave her heaving chest another rough squeeze, the blond feeling Rin’s pussy constrict around his cock making him groan as he felt the reaction groping her chest caused.

“Oh? I guess your tits are real sensitive, aren’t they?” Jaune asked as he gave her right nipple a soft pinch through her sports bra, making Rin gutturally moan, making Jaune smirk at his discovery.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jaune said before he grabbed the front of her brasserie and quickly tore it off, letting Rin’s large breasts free, the mounds beginning to sway with Jaune’s thrusts, hypnotizing the blond to an extent, making him smirk.

Jaune wasted no time in increasing the pace of his thrusts as he played with Rin’s tits with his right hand, going from fondling them, to lightly slapping them, hearing Rin’s moans of pleasure-filled approval which only made the blond’s cock twitch inside of her.

“GUUUUH~!! KEEP PLAYING WITH MY TITS~!! I LOVE IT SO MUCH~!! GROPE THEM~! SLAP THEM~! PINCH MY NIPPLES AND PULL ON THEM~!! I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU DO~!! JUST KEEP PLAYING WITH MY TITS WHILE YOU FUCK ME~!! I’M CUMMING AGA-GUUUUUH~!!” Rin bellowed out as she felt another orgasm ripped from her body, her love juice splashing against Jaune’s waist as her love painted his crotch, only letting him force his cock deeper and deeper into her pussy, the slender woman’s belly bulging with each thrust as Jaune’s cock was so large.

“Don’t need to tell me twice! I’ve been wanting to play with these tits ever since I first saw them! The way you were able to move so smoothly and gracefully even with these melons on your chest was always so hot to me! I always wanted to know what it would feel like to grab and grope these tits! I’m glad to say it was worth the wait, and worth the fuck!” Jaune said as he redoubled his thrusts, making Rin’s eyes roll up to the back of her head as she held onto her yoga mat for dear life, feeling her body cumming yet again from Jaune’s cock plundering her deepest depths and his hands kneading and playing with her chest.

The yoga mat beneath the two of them, once dry and able to grip the ground now sported a massive wet spot, a mess of Jaune and Rin’s mixed juices, but the majority being Rin’s cum from her numerous orgasms during their rough intercourse.

“OH, MY GOD~!! I’M GOING TO CUM AGAIN~!! THIS COCK IS PERFECT~!! I NEVER WANT ANYTHING ELSE~!! KEEP GIVING TI TO ME, JAUNE~!! I CAN FEEL YOUR COCK PULSING~!! ARE YOU GOING TO CUM~?! GOOD~!! CUM INSIDE OF ME~!! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR HOT, THICK CUM FILLING ME UP TO THE BRIM~!!” Rin moaned in pure bliss as she felt Jaune’s thundering member continue to beat itself into the back of her womb, the rod beginning to pulse as Jaune’s own release was coming soon.

“Hold onto something, Rin! I’m about to fill up your tight cunt with my cum! I’m going to breed you and paint your insides white with my cum! Tell me how much you want it!” Jaune roared as his cock’s girth continued to increase with each intense thrust, forcing the head of his cock all the way into Rin’s pussy, her belly bulging from each meaty whack and impact of his hips against her own.

“I WANT IT~!! I WANT IT SO BADLY~!! GIVE ME YOUR CUM~!! I CAN’T WAIT TO FEEL IT INSIDE OF ME~!! SHOOT YOUR THICK BABY BATTER INSIDE OF ME, JAUNE~!!” Rin shouted to the heavens as she felt Jaune wrap the both of his arms around her thigh that was now bent over his shoulder, pulling him in as far as he could go.

“I’m cumming!!” Jaune roared before he felt his cock explode inside of Rin’s pussy, making her eyes go wide and roll up as her head flew back and body shuddered from the intensity of the first shot of semen coming from Jaune’s cock, that first blast slammed into the back of her womb like a thick meaty fist, making Rin scream from the pleasurable pain of feeling Jaune’s cum begin to flood her womb.

As Jaune’s cum continued to fill Rin’s womb, Rin could do nothing but groan and gasp for air as she felt her belly inflate slightly, soon enough her womb was unable to contain any more cum and it began to flow out of her pussy, between the gaps of her and Jaune’s connection.

“There’s so much~! So much warm cum~! I love it~!” Rin said as her chest heaved as she was trying to catch her breath.

Rin panted and gasped as she felt Jaune shoot his final few ropes of cum into her pussy before he pulled his cock out and let Rin’s thigh fall to the ground, her eyes crossed slightly and her cunt spilling his cum all over the mat, easily overtaking the puddle she had made earlier with her own juices.

Rin was tired.

She had finally done it.

She had got the cock she had been longing for throughout the past several days.

She had lost her virginity.

And was now filled to the brim with Jaune’s thick cum.

She was finished.

Unfortunately for her, however…

Jaune wasn’t.

“Don’t tell me you’re done already, Rin,” Jaune said as he walked up beside Rin, the thick cum-covered head of his cock being pushed into her face, Rin’s eyes widening as she realized that his cock hadn’t gone down in the slightest, making her blood run cold and her pussy quiver a bit, forcing more cum to fall out of her abused and gaping cunt.

“R-Right, so, what do you want to do to me next with your cock, Jaune~?” Rin asked in a sultry tone, trying to play off how she knew he wouldn’t have gone down after blowing only one load, the initial shock still remaining, however as she forgot in the heat of their fuck session.

Jaune smirked from the smirk Rin had on her face, the woman licking her lips in anticipation, Rin even going so far as to lick Jaune’s cock as if it were an ice cream cone, a small lick, but enough to send a message to the blond and give him an idea.

“I want to fuck that tight throat of yours, and since you look so excited to taste my cum on your tongue, I think I’ll give you the full course!” Jaune said as he pulled Rin over to the wall, pressing her against the mirror next to the door, making Rin playfully yelp as she felt her back and upper body thrust against the wall.

Before Rin could recover, Jaune’s thick cock was thrust into her face, the still cum-covered member was pushed into her face, making her cheeks fall in, Rin giggling in a sultry, seductive tone.

“Open that mouth! I’m going to make it my new cock sleeve!” Jaune ordered, Rin smirked as she opened her mouth, thinking that Jaune was going to insert it slowly.

How wrong she was.

Jaune shoved the entirety of his cock into Rin’s unprepared mouth, making her eyes go wide as her gag reflex kicked in and tried to get Jaune’s cock out of her mouth, but couldn’t move, so she stayed there and tried to suppress the feeling, making Jaune groan as her throat vibrated around his cock as he kept it lodged in her throat, Rin’s eyes crossing as she felt the enormous meat plug her windpipe.

“Oh, you tight throated bitch! Get used to it, get used to my cock in your throat, I’ll give you a second,” Jaune said as he could still feel Rin’s head shaking as she continued to suppress her gag reflex, and her breathing returning to normal, making Jaune smirk as he slowly eased his cock out of her mouth, only leaving the tip inside.

“Good, your mouth is so hot, are you good now?” Jaune asked as he looked down at Rin’s eyes, her bright magenta orbs looking up into his own, Rin giving him a wink, giving him the go-ahead to use her throat as his new fleshlight, which Jaune smiled at.

Jaune wasted no time in framing Rin’s face with his hands and immediately slamming his hips back forward, making Rin’s eyes go wide as she felt her very throat bulge from Jaune’s enormous cock shove its way down her throat, Rin’s arms flailing slightly as she felt Jaune relentlessly fuck her throat before she grabbed onto the sides of his thighs, making Jaune smirk as he felt Rin grip his legs.

“Oh, yeah! That’s good, Rin! Your throat is almost as tight as your pussy! Let’s see how long that lasts!” Jaune said as he forced Rin’s head against the mirror, making her gag on his cock slightly before Jaune began to thrust madly into her face.

Rin’s shocked expression shifted to that of pleasure as she loved the feeling of Jaune’s cock thrusting its way down her throat, the taste of his and her mixed juices on his cock, and the smell of his cock drove her crazy with lust, but all she could do at the moment was sit there and let Jaune fuck her throat until it was made to perfectly fit his member.

Rin finally becoming somewhat acclimated to Jaune’s intense face fucking, began to use her slender tongue to roam Jaune’s thick shaft, getting a proper taste of his meat as framed her face and fucked it like he did her pussy not that long ago on the mat behind him.

The blond showed his appreciation for her additional stimulation in the form of a deep groan and smirk as he looked down at her face.

Rin’s eyes were still rolled up, and her face was turning increasingly red from Jaune’s unrelenting assault on her face with his cock and crotch, his heavy balls also slamming into her throat as he thrust into her mouth.

“Well, well, seems like someone is back in the game! Keep working that tongue of yours, Rin! It feels so good! Make sure to clean off my cock! Get all that cum off of it, and you just might get another reward!” Jaune said with a smirk, hearing Rin moan out between wet slurping and sucking sounds came from their connection.

‘By the Gods, his cock tastes so good~! I need more of it~! I need him to fuck my throat harder~!! Fuck, I might cum from this alone~!!’ Rin thought to herself as she felt her pussy continue to leak her own juices and cum that Jaune had shot into her pussy, creating a rather sizable puddle beneath her feet on the ground.

The heavy, meaty whacking sounds returned as Jaune’s thrusts increased in pace, making Rin’s whole upper body begin to shudder, spit and throat slime flew out of her mouth on Jaune’s cock during his rhythmic, powerful thrusts.

“Gah! I feel like I’m going to blow soon! Get ready, Rin! If you loved licking the cum off my cock, you’re going to love getting a fresh helping!” Jaune shouted as he gripped Rin’s face, enjoying the wet sucking sounds that came from her mouth clamping down on his cock, every time Jaune pulled his cock back, Rin’s face made the duck face that drove men crazy as her lips clung onto his cock.

‘FINALLY~!! I GET TO TASTE HIS CUM RIGHT FROM THE SOURCE~!! I CAN’T WAIT TO TASTE IT~!! IT’S GOING TO BE SO FUCKING GOOD~!!’ Rin screamed in her head as she felt her eyes cross as her eyes homed in on Jaune’s hips that continued to slam into her face like a thick, meaty jackhammer, his heavy balls slamming into her throat in time with his thrusts, making her body shudder slightly due to the increased pace.

All the while, the two never heard the footsteps of someone outside, approaching the room they currently occupied.

“I’m almost there!” Jaune roared as he gripped Rin’s hair, making her moan as she grabbed his thighs and held on for dear life, waiting for the thick deluge of cum she has worked so hard for at this point to wash over her and fill her with his thick, delicious seed.

‘COME ON, JAUNE~!! FILL ME UP~!!’ Rin yelled in her head, just as she heard the door open beside her, but not caring enough to even make note of it.

“I’m cumming!!” Jaune roared as he hilted his cock inside of Rin’s throat, shooting a thick wave of cum down her throat, making Rin groan out in pleasure as she felt Jaune’s cock fill her throat and belly with his seed.

“Hey, guys! What’s-oh… my… Gods…” the familiar voice of Moon said from beside Jaune as she watched Jaune ejaculate inside of Rin’s mouth, the cum flowing up from the bottom of her throat into her mouth and slowly making her cheeks inflate from the sheer insane amount of cum he fired into her.

Moon’s jaw dropped as she saw cum begin to fall out of the gaps between Rin’s lips and Jaune’s cock as Jaune forced his cock as far down Rin’s throat as he could, shoving her nose against his crotch.

In a few moments Jaune finally finished cumming and with one hard yank, Jaune pulled his cock out of Rin’s mouth, allowing a thick torrent of cum to hit the ground and Jaune stepped out of the way, allowing Rin to hit the ground as well, thankfully her aura protected her from any damage she might have sustained.

“Well, hello, Moon. What can I help you with?” Jaune asked with a smirk and a lustful tone, eying Moon’s thick figure, her blond hair, large breasts, and shapely ass nearly made the blond salivate, especially seeing how Moon simply used her dress shirt to hold up her tits as if it were a bra, making them bounce and sway with her every movement.

“Hello, Jaune…” Moon replied, still completely shocked at the sight she walked in on.

The sight of Jaune brutally face-fucking Rin.

And not just that…

The beast he calls a cock.

And how even after that massive load he shot into Rin that she is currently laying in, his cock is still hard as a rock.

This truly piqued Moon’s interest in the blond male.

Her gaze turned from surprised to seductive as she eyed Jaune’s naked, and toned form, not unlike her own as she had a rather impressive set of muscles as well.

“So~, what’re you and your not-so-little friend doing out here~? Looking for someone to fuck~?” Moon asked as she approached Jaune, her hips swaying as she walked, her tight pants only making her ass look sexier with each step, the mirrors around the room helping Jaune get an eyeful, and his cock throbbed from the sight, her ample rear making Rin’s look slightly less impressive, but still premium.

“You could say that, and lucky for me, I think I just found the girl for the job,” Jaune said with a smirk as he grabbed Moon from the back and pulled her up to his own bare chest, her tits pressing against his body, making Moon’s breath hitch as her nipples were pressed back by Jaune’s chest, the blond reaching behind Moon and giving her ass a rough squeeze.

“What a nice ass you’ve got there, Moon,” Jaune said with a smirk as he began to knead her flesh, making Moon moan softly, the woman wanted to give in to the feeling of Jaune groping her flesh, but she wasn’t willing to back down that easily.

“Thank you, Jaune~, and what a nice big cock you’ve got here~,” Moon said as she moved her tail from behind her and wrapped it around Jaune’s cock, as if it were a fur-covered tentacle, slowly moving up and down Jaune’s cock, making the blond groan softly from the surprise tailjob.

“I almost forgot that you had a tail, Moon,” Jaune said between soft groans as he felt Moon’s continued use of her tail to jack him off and poke and prod the tip of his cock with the tip of her tail, making Jaune squeeze down on her ass even harder, Moon’s knees beginning to shake as she felt her pussy quiver between her thighs, her juices beginning to drip onto her panties and down her thighs.

“Good thing I didn’t~! Oh, fuck, your hand feels so good on my ass~! Keep going~!” Moon moaned out as she pressed herself forward, her tits squishing against Jaune’s chest more, making him smirk, the blond slowly dragging his hand up from the base of her skirt, all the way up into her shirt, Jaune began to knead her breast, making Moon grit her teeth lightly from the additional, unexpected pleasure.

“You don’t need to tell me to do that! And since you’ve got such huge tits, I think I’ll have a piece of these as well!” Jaune said in a confident tone as he squeezed both her ass and tit at the same time, making Moon’s eyes widen and her tail twitch, earning a soft moan from Jaune.

“You like it when I get rough with you, don’t you, Moon?” Jaune said with a smirk, squeezing her ass and tit at the same time again, this time getting a moan out of Moon and her tail twitched again, making Jaune smirk.

‘Gah~! Y-Yes~, your hands feel so good~! Oh, my God~!” Moon moaned out as she felt Jaune continue to knead and play with her ass and tit roughly, the blond male even pinching and pulling on Moon’s incredibly sensitive nipple, making her eyes cross from the pleasure.

‘His hands are so good~! I think I’m losing it~! I just want to let him play with me forever~!’ Moon moaned in her head, her head feeling incredibly light and her vision blurring, her heat taking over her mind.

Thoughts of Jaune dominating her entire body filled her head.

It looked beautiful to her.

His huge cock wrecking her cunt.

The feeling of his cum shooting inside of her.

Filling her up to the brim.

Knocking her up.

And securing Jaune as a mate.

The thought drove her mad with lust.

She was sick of all this teasing between the two of them.

She wanted his cock inside of her now.

“J-Jaune~, please~, fuck me~! I’m tired of this foreplay~, I need your cock inside of me now~!” Moon said as she removed her tail from Jaune’s cock, cutting off his pleasure, making him slightly annoyed by her selfish action.

Jaune looked down at Moon’s hopeful eyes with a slightly agitated stare, before he let go of her ass and tits.

Jaune wasted no time in pushing Moon over, making her bend over, her face right in front of a mirror, making her yelp slightly, Jaune’s arms grabbing her shirt from behind, untying the knot she used to keep her breasts with her shirt, letting the fabric fall to the ground and her tits bounce as they were freed from their clothed prison.

“You seem really eager for this cock, but if you want it, you’re going to need to impress me with this fat ass of yours! Give me a good assjob and I’ll fuck you as you want, understand?” Jaune asked as he ripped off Moon’s panties and skirt, leaving her dripping sex exposed to him completely, the Arc male thrusting his cock a bit beneath Moon’s cunt to lube up his cock with some of her juices.

“F-Fine~, let me just-,” Moon said as she wiggled her ass around until she felt Jaune’s now lubed up member sandwich itself between her ample ass, making Jaune groan slightly as he felt Moon begin to move her ass up and down his cock in a slow, steady pace.

Jaune moaned softly as he let his hands run against the sides of Moon’s ass, the faunus loving the feeling of Jaune’s hands gliding along her ass, her tail flailing about slightly as she tried to focus on giving Jaune a good assjob, worthy of making him want to fuck her.

The Arc male grew a bit tired of the slow pace Moon was going at, so he decided to persuade her to go fast.

“Move faster! At this rate you’re not going to be getting any of this dick you’re so interested in having!” Jaune roared as he slapped Moon’s ass, making her moan out before beginning to twerk on Jaune’s cock, the blonde faunus working as fast as she could, earning a great moan from Jaune as his cock loved the increased effort.

“That’s it! Keep going, Moon! Your ass feels so good! Such a fat ass! Perfect for hotdogging my cock!” Jaune shouted as he slapped her ass twice more, making Moon gasp with each meaty whack to her rear.

“Y-Yes, J-Jaune~!! Just please~!! Give me your cock~!!” Moon begged in between moans and heavy slaps from her hips colliding with Jaune’s from her efforts to please his cock.

“Keep going and I’ll think about it!” Jaune said, responding with another slap to her ass, the supple, bountiful flesh rippling under his slap, making Jaune smirk.

Jaune was loving this.

Not only had he scored his teammate Rin after she came onto him.

And now, he’s getting an assjob from Moon, who had spent hours teasing plenty of guys, but never paying any mind to him.

Needless to say, the shift in attention is very much welcome.

And now, he held the thing she wanted most right now.

Well…

She held it.

Between her ass cheeks.

Giving him an impressive assjob.

Not the best he’s ever had.

But definitely noteworthy.

And for this…

Jaune thought it was about time to reward Moon for her efforts.

Without any warning, Jaune removed his cock from Moon’s ass, making her eyes go wide, the woman turning her head up, looking at Jaune in the reflection with a confused and slightly panicked look.

“J-Jaune?! What’s wrong?! Why did you-kya!” Moon exclaimed as she felt Jaune’s arms slide beneath her body, the blond locking his hands behind her head before lifting her up and locking her in the full nelson position, making Moon’s arms flail and hang onto the back of his head for support.

“I thought that this is what you wanted, Moon,” Jaune said in a husky tone as he thrust his cock beneath Moon’s pussy, making her moan into Jaune’s ear, the blond loving the sound as he lined up his cock and thrust into Moon’s cunt, making her yelp in surprise from the sudden, large intrusion, her lower belly bulging from Jaune’s member forcing its way inside of her.

“My cock inside this tight little cunt of yours, fucking you up!” Jaune roared as he wasted not a single moment before slamming his hips upward into Moon’s ass, his cock ramming itself into her cervix with that punch of a thrust, nearly breaking into her womb in one go.

That thrust alone made Moon scream at the top of her lungs, her eyes crossing and her pussy convulsing around Jaune’s cock, making the blond groan as he poked and prodded the entrance to her womb.

“Guuuuuh~!!” Moon gutturally moaned out as she struggled to keep her wits about her as she felt Jaune’s cock continue to bump the entrance to her womb, the blond male’s cock only about three-quarters of the way inside of her, and she knew he wasn’t going to stop until he was sheathed inside of her.

“You’ve got quite the barrier into your womb, don’t you, Moon?” Jaune asked with a smirk as he bumped her cervix again, making her groan.

“But, the most fun part about barriers, in my opinion, is breaking them!” Jaune shouted before he slammed his hips into Moon’s making her scream as her belly bulged from Jaune’s cock being shoved all the way inside of Moon’s pussy, her womb stretching to accommodate Jaune’s foot-long phallus, making Moon cum again and shudder within Jaune’s grasp, making him groan.

“That’s it! Your pussy is so damn tight!” Jaune roared as he immediately began thrusting into Moon’s pussy in the full nelson, Moon’s head swaying back and forth in time with Jaune’s rhythmic, yet intense pounding, a fucked-stupid smile on her face as Moon could barely even process what she was feeling right now, all she knew was that she wanted more.

“FUHHCK MEEHHH~!! PUULEASSEE~!!” Moon yelled out, her mouth barely able to form proper words as Jaune relentlessly and mercilessly fucked Moon’s cunt at a brutal pace, making her eyes shake and roll around inside of her sockets.

“Look at yourself, Moon! Look at that slutty look on your face! You look like such a slut when I fuck you like this! Tell me how much you love it! Tell me you love feeling my cock destroy this tight little cunt and make it my own!!” Jaune ordered as Moon adjusted her eyes to look at herself in the mirror.

And when she finally did give herself a good look.

She nearly came again.

Her ankles were basically right beside her head.

Her tits were bouncing as she saw Jaune’s cock thunder in and out of her pussy.

Her stomach bulged each time Jaune’s cock hilted itself inside of her.

Her pussy juices made a huge mess beneath her on the ground, a large puddle of her own fluids.

And her hair was a mess, finishing off the whoreish look.

“I FUHCKING LOHVE IT-GAAAAH~!!” Moon said with a noticeable slur, her mind barely able to process the words she spoke as Jaune continued to rail her cunt, Jaune’s cock beginning to pulse inside of her cunt, signifying his incoming release.

“Glad you feel that way, because I’m about to cum inside this cunt of yours and paint your womb white with my cum! Does that sound good to you, Moon?” Jaune asked as he slammed her down back on his cock again, making her scream out in pleasure.

“YESSS~!! IT SOUNDS SHO GOOOD~!! FUUUUCK~!!” Moon shouted out, the woman’s arms flailing slightly before her hands found the back of Jaune’s head, the blonde monkey faunus grabbing Jaune’s head for support as she could barely stay still from the vicious pounding Jaune was giving her.

“Good! Then take it!” Jaune roared before his cock fired several thick ropes of Arc cum directly into Moon’s womb, making her eyes roll up and head swing back and rest on Jaune’s shoulder, Moon’s eyes seeing splotches of white from the feeling of her womb being filled to the brim with Jaune’s potent seed.

Moon wanted to say something.

That there was so much.

That her womb couldn’t fit it all as her belly inflated and a mess of mixed fluids stained the floor beneath her.

She wanted to so badly.

But she simply couldn’t.

Because her mind, had essentially turned to pure mush.

And she didn’t mind.

So, she simply let her ample, thick body fall limp in Jaune’s grasp, making the blond smirk as he realized he made her pass out.

“Heh, well, I guess that’s all you can take for now,” Jaune said as he walked over to the mat he left on the ground before he took care of Rin, and placed Moon down, her arms and legs thrown about as he put her down, his cock exiting her pussy and with that his cum came pouring out of her pussy.

“You stay there,” Jaune said as he walked over and picked up Rin and placed her beside Moon, still passed out as well, and still sporting a good mess on her body from Jaune’s fucking of her as well.

Perfect.

Jaune took out his scroll from the pile of clothes left on the side from when he quickly relieved himself of them when he was attending to Rin, and took several pictures of the downed and passed out girls before sitting down next to them.

“I think the three of us are going to have a great time together,” Jaune said with a smirk as he looked at the two ruined bodies of the girls he had just fucked, the blond proud of his work, and could not wait for his next one.

All the while, Jaune never noticed the security camera eyeing the three from the corner of the room.

A certain cow faunus

XXXX

It has been about a week since Jaune had claimed Rin and Moon.

A whole week since he fucked them so hard, they quite literally passed out on him.

And to say Jaune was having quite a good time in that week would be an understatement.

Jaune has spent the majority of the past week having incredible sex with the two girls, both separately and in a threesome.

Despite being barely acquainted, it was obvious Jaune’s cock was capable of bringing the most unrelated people together and having the most blissful sex.

Since Jaune has been having his needs fulfilled throughout the day, every day for the past week, he no longer has any need to go out into Vale to meet with his partners in the downtown Vale for his stress relief.

However, today, he is headed out to Vale with Moon and Rin, the three of them have decided to go on a bit of a triple-date as they haven’t had much time between class and sex to really go out and have some fun, which they intend to rectify with this outing.

Currently, the three sat at a small table inside of a diner in a somewhat shadier side of Vale, however, the dinner was quite delicious.

“Oh man, these guys make the best steaks,” Jaune said with a smile as he put down his knife and fork, Moon doing the same as Rin still slowly ate away at her steak, the woman being filled up much faster than the other two at the table.

“I know! And now that we’ve wined and dined you, how about you walk us to a hotel room and show us who’s boss, huh~?” Moon asked as she placed a hand on Jaune’s thigh, making him smirk.

“Believe me, Moon, by the time I’m done with the two of you, the last thing you two will be doing is walking,” Jaune said as he stood up, Moon feeling a powerful heat from her inner thighs, Rin feeling it as well as she blushed.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be right back,” Jaune said as he got up and walked towards the men’s room, hoping to relieve himself before he paid and left with the girl.

Just as he was about to enter the stall in the restroom, he felt someone bump into him from behind, making him jolt forward.

“What the-? Oh, I’m sorry,” Jaune said as he looked behind him, expecting to see another man, but was shocked to see a woman in the men’s room.

The woman wore a White Fang mask and had a thick, long red hair.

“What the hell?!” Jaune shouted out before something nailed him under his chin, making him fall unconscious on the spot.

The woman then picked him up and exited out of the emergency exit in the bathroom, not caring about tripping the alarm as she escaped with her prize.

“Finally, I’ve got you!” The red-haired woman said as she ran off towards a vehicle awaiting her.

XXXX

“Ugh… what the… what happened?” Jaune asked himself in a groggy tone, the blond’s eyes still out of focus as he slowly regained consciousness.

Jaune had no idea where he was, or what was going on, all he knew at the moment was that he felt rather cold, and something felt like it was rubbing itself up and down on his crotch, and it was incredibly soft.

“Oh~, are you finally waking up, Jaune~?” A mysterious voice asked in a seductive tone as the pace of the soft object rubbing against his crotch increased, Jaune soon realized that something was jerking him off.

If this was Moon’s idea of a prank, he was going to really run her through later.

But, as Jaune’s eyes focused.

He realized this was not Moon, nor was it Rin.

This was someone he had never seen before.

This woman, well to put it lightly, was beautiful.

She had a beautiful head of red hair.

A sizable bust that possibly put Moon’s to shame.

Had such beautiful, flawless skin.

And two horns on the top of her head.

And she was currently wearing, a translucent micro bikini as she used her feet to pleasure Jaune’s cock, the blond groaning softly from the incredibly soft feet she had on his cock.

“W-Who are you?” Jaune asked, earning a soft chuckle from Eve.

“You can call me, Eve, Jaune~, it’s nice to finally meet you face-to-face~,” Eve said in a sultry tone, moving her other foot up to Jaune’s cock and continuing her work.

“Where are we?” Jaune asked between soft groans, Eve smiling at the blond’s questions.

“Oh, just at my little hideout, nowhere too dangerous. For someone currently getting a footjob, you do ask a lot of questions~,” Eve said, trying to change the topic on Jaune, the blond human wasn’t quite sure he was safe as he tried to move, but noticed that his hands legs were tied down, securing him to a bed as Eve sat on a chair near the edge of the bed, giving Jaune a footjob from there.

“Why… Why am I here? What happened to that woman who knocked me out?” Jaune asked, making Eve giggle.

“Oh, you remember that, do you? Well, that was me~, I’ve been watching you for a while, Jaune~. I’ve been looking for a strong enough male to make my toy, and lucky for you, I saw how you fucked those two Beacon girls for the past week, and well, I have to say, I was most impressed~,” Eve said as she continued to play with Jaune’s cock.

“So, you’ve been watching me for so long, to do what? Make me your mate or something?” Jaune asked with a confused tone, as Eve put a finger to her chin, and looked down at Jaune with a seductive look.

“Mate, tool, human breeding stick, all of the above, really~. I just wanted to have you to myself, especially seeing how you dominated that human and that monkey faunus, and a man like you could really make me feel good~! Especially with this cock~,” Eve said as she continued to toy with Jaune’s cock, not noticing how Jaune’s arm was currently flaring up on the cuffs on his wrists and ankles, the blond’s aura literally burning through the restraints.

“Now, don’t worry your cute little head over it, and just submit, and I promise you, that I will be a loving Mistress, and if you’re a good boy, you’ll be rewarded~,” Eve said as she pressed Jaune’s cock against his crotch, expecting him to stay down, but Eve was shocked when Jaune’s hands suddenly shot up and grabbed her feet.

“What?!” Eve shouted in surprise, the blond male pulling off of her chair and pressed her up against the wall behind him and before she could say anything else, Jaune slammed his lips against hers taking her into a deep kiss.

Eve’s senses went into complete and utter shutdown from the sudden movement and stealing of her kiss by Jaune, Eve now realizing how he was so easily able to dominate those other two women she had watched him fuck.

Jaune smirked into the kiss, the blond raising his knee and gentle grinding it into Eve’s dripping pussy, her micro bikini bottom doing her no favours as she felt the full force of Jaune’s knee on her pussy, and partially on her clit, making her moan.

As the two needed air, Jaune pulled his lips off of Eve’s, looking at her dazed and incredibly horny expression, her eyes out of focus and a mad blush on her face that put her hair to shame in terms of the sheer bright red on it.

Jaune looked into her eyes before giving her breasts a rough squeeze, the blond soon tearing off Eve’s bikini top, revealing her perky inverted nipples that looked somewhat like pussies on her tits, and at that moment, Jaune knew he had to give them a try.

“Nice tits, Eve, I’ve never seen inverted nipples before, why don’t we find out how good they are at taking my cock, shall we?” Jaune asked, all he got out of Eve was a soft approving groan, Jaune quickly positioning his cock at the entrance to one of her tits before slowly pushing his cock into Eve’s tit, making the faunus moan out in pleasure.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Jaune moaned out before he slowly began to thrust in and out of Eve’s nipple, the faunus seeing stars as Jaune’s massive phallus used her nipple as a pussy and slowly fucked it.

Eve’s eyes crossed as she felt her inverted nipple slowly begin to extend outward, Jaune’s cock pulling her nipple out, making Eve moan.

“Oh? Looks like your nipple is finally coming out to play!” Jaune said as he increased the pace of his thrusts into Eve’s tit, Jaune reaching down and grabbing hold of her other tit, his fingers soon finding their way into her inverted nipple and using his nails he began to pull on the stub within, making Eve’s eyes cross and her teeth grit.

“Oh, my God~! Your cock feels so good inside my nipple~!! Use your fingers to pull out the other one~!! I want to see it~!!” Eve said between heavy moans as Jaune kept his thrusts long and deep into her nipple, but as Jaune continued his thrusts, he noticed that something began to drip out of her breasts, and after we took a finger, lapped some of it up and put it into his mouth, he noticed… it was milk.

This excited Jaune as he pulled out Eve’s other nipple, making her moan as his fingers soon found a way inside of her sensitive nub and began to get milk all over his fingers.

“You never told me that you were a cow faunus, Eve! This is quite the surprise!” Jaune said as he continued to use Eve’s breasts to get the both of them off.

“I-I don’t tell many people, but it’s true~! I am a cow faunus, and I lactate like this extremely often~! It would get even worse if I got knocked up~!” Eve moaned out as she held onto Jaune’s thighs as he fucked her nipple, pulling him in deeper as she groaned out in pleasure.

“Is that right?” Jaune asked as he yanked his cock out of Eve’s nipple, leaving it gaping and the woman shuddering as she felt an orgasm ripped from her body as Jaune put her down on her hands and knees on the bed, Eve doing so with little complaint as she felt a massive rush of heat come from her body when she was forced into such a position.

“Well, why don’t we see just how much that is when I knock you up! Does that sound good to you, Eve?” Jaune asked as he ripped off Eve’s micro bikini bottom and revealing her drenched pussy, her cunt essentially throbbing at the moment.

“Yes~! Do it~! Fuck me~! I want to be bred by a hung stud like you~! I’m sorry about trying to dominate you~! Just please~! Fuck me~!” Eve begged before she felt Jaune slam his cock all the way inside of her in one strong thrust.

“Don’t worry, I intend to, I think you’ll love it as my new breeding sow, Eve,” Jaune said before he wound his hips back and thrust them forward again, making Eve’s eyes cross from the powerful thrust, Jaune’s cock ramming into the back of Eve’s womb, making Eve see stars as she felt Jaune’s cock beat into her at a powerful pace.

“FUCK, YES, JAUNE~!! FUCK MY PUSSY~!! I LOVE IT~!! YOUR COCK IS SO BIG AND I LOVE FEELING IT INSIDE OF ME~!! I DON’T EVER WANT YOUR COCK TO LEAVE MY PUSSY~!!” Eve screamed out, making Jaune smirk as he leaned forward and groped her breasts, the two mounds of flesh still leaking milk.

“No need to worry, Eve, when you join me back at Beacon, you’ll have all the time with my cock you can dream of, and new friends to enjoy it with as well,” Jaune said with a smirk as he kept his thrusts strong and deep, the blond playing with Eve’s heaving chest, making her eyes cross slightly and teeth grit from the pleasurable feeling of Jaune’s cock railing her.

“THANK YOU~!! THAT’S ALL I’VE EVER WANTED~!! SOMEONE WHO CAN LOVE ME AND FUCK ME~!! I’M SORRY FOR TRYING TO DOMINATE YOU~!! I JUST DIDN’T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE~!!” Eve said, the woman about to say more but Jaune took her lips into a kiss again, Eve saying nothing, but simply reciprocating, a single tear falling down her face.

“You won’t be alone anymore, I promise,” Jaune said as he continued to rail Eve, the cow faunus moaning lovingly as she felt Jaune’s cock plow her pussy, the blond soon feeling her cunt clamp down on his cock, the walls of her pussy convulsing around his member, the blond knowing this meant she was going to cum soon.

Lucky for her.

He was about to do the same.

“I’M CUMMING~! I’M CUMMING~! I’M CUMMING~! I’M CUMMING~! I’M CUMMING~! I’M CUMMING~!” Eve screamed out on the top of her lungs as she felt Jaune’s cock strike the back of her womb once more setting off her powerful climax, making Eve see stars in her eyes as she body fell forward, Jaune’s hands clamping down on her globular ass as he kept up his thrusts as his cock began to pulse.

“Take it, Eve! Become my breeding sow!” Jaune roared before he felt his cock explode inside of Eve’s pussy, the woman’s eyes widening and rolling up ass she felt Jaune’s rich, virile cum fill her womb to the brim, his seed soon beginning to leak out of their connection.

Jaune groaned as he fired thick rope after rope of cum into Eve’s pussy, the cow faunus’ belly inflating slightly from the unbelievable quantity of cum Jaune was filling her up with, and she simply loved the warmth of his seed.

Soon enough Jaune’s orgasm finally stopped and he pulled his cock out of Eve’s pussy, the woman the rolling over onto her back and rubbing her currently swollen belly from all the cum Jaune had just pumped into her.

“I’m so full~, there’s so much of your cum~, it’s so warm~,” Eve said between heavy pants, the woman trying to regain her breath, not noticing Jaune grabbing a marker from nearby and leaning down in front of Eve’s pussy, just above her belly.

“Just to make it official,” Jaune said with a smirk as he then wrote ‘Arc Breeding Sow’ on Eve’s belly, a small Arc crest being placed just above her pussy, making Eve giggle softly as she leaned back on the bed and let herself calm down.

“Welcome to the club, Eve, we’re glad to have you,” Jaune said as he laid down beside Eve, the woman turning her head and smiling at Jaune before giving him a loving kiss.

“Thank you for having me, I promise it’ll be worth your while~,” Eve said with a seductive grin, making Jaune laugh softly.

“I’m sure you will. Once we’re done here, I can introduce you to Moon and Rin, they’ll be quite excited to meet you,” Jaune said as he leaned back onto the mattress.

“Yes… Or… we could stay here for a few more hours and have a few more rounds~, I know that you’re not done~, not with only one round~,” Eve said as she got up and planted herself on Jaune’s crotch, grinding her pussy on Jaune’s cock, making him smirk.

“That is true,” Jaune said with a smirk.

“Maybe I should fuck that other nipple of yours, after seeing how much you loved the first one, why not go for another,” Jaune said in a husky tone, making Eve giggle lightly and take her place against the wall as she did before.

“Come here, Jaune~, come have another taste of your Breeding Sow~!” Eve said, inviting Jaune to come to her with open arms.

An invitation Jaune could not, and would not refuse.


End file.
